Zombie Stories
by Anime Blob
Summary: When Lazlo tells a story about zombies they come to life and go after the Bean Scouts. Are they all doomed? Chapter 2 up.
1. Around the Camp Fire

Zombie Stories 

By: Anime Blob

A/N: Hi everybody. This is my first Camp Lazlo fic and my first fic on so please go easy on me with the reviews.

For those of you who know me on the Foster's Forum and are waiting for me to write a Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends fic, I'll get to it. For right now, though, this is the only thing I have. Just sit tight. I'll think of something sooner or later.

Please read and review and no flames. But anyways, on with the fanfic! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo. Joe Murray does.

Chapter one: Around The Camp Fire

**In the camping grounds of Camp Kidney there were fourteen young Bean Scouts. They'd wander the Camp, supervised by Scout Master Lupus and his helper, Slinkman.**

**On this night, however, Lupus or Slinkman wasn't supervising the Bean Scouts. They were at a Camp Fire, telling stories to each other.**

**On one side sat thirteen Bean Scouts on three big logs, and on the other side was one Bean Scout sitting on a log. He was an orange monkey with a banana like mouth. Lazlo was his name. Lazlo was going to tell a scary camping story with a book called "Haunted Camping Stories."**

"**Are we all ready?" Lazlo asked the thirteen Bean Scouts.**

"**Yes." All of the Bean Scouts replied.**

**The monkey then cracked open his book and flipped through some pages. He wanted to find the prefect story. He continued flipping until he found the prefect story.**

**Lazlo cleared his throat and began to read.**

"**Across Leaky Lake, past Acorn Flats." He read aloud. "There is a graveyard by the name of Koran."**

**None of the Scouts were scared yet expect one. Raj, a pink elephant shivered from being scared.**

"**Koran… Graveyard…?" Raj asked, fear in his voice. Lazlo nodded. **

"**And on this night," Lazlo continued to read. "The dead come back to live!"**

"**Come back to live?" Raj asked, more fear in his voice.**

"**Yes." Lazlo replied in somewhat of a dark tone. "For the dead of Koran Graveyard will come back to haunt the Campers on this night." **

"Zombies." Said Clam, an albino pygmy rhino. All of the Bean Scouts shivered at the word "zombies."   
Lazlo looked at all of the Scouts. They were all scared to death. The monkey knew where the limit was for story telling and he had reached the limit. He shut the book and sighed. "Yeah, but I think that's enough for tonight." The Scouts were all glad the story was over. Lazlo grinned. He stood up and put the book in his back pocket. He and the Scouts cleaned up and put out the fire. They left without a trace to their cabins before anyone could see or hear them. They all went to sleep peacefully. 

**However, even though no one could see it, a hand popped up from one of the resting places in Koran Graveyard.**

**To Be Continued… **

A/N: So what do you think? Please let me know in a review, but please no flames. Also if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know. Ideas are welcome as well.


	2. Phil the Zombie

A/N: OK. Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I started Jr. High and it's been killing me lately. Gah, but anyway enough about me. I don't wanna ramble on, but I'd like to say a few things.

1. I'd to thanks all the reviewers. You guys are so cool for reading my story and you make me really happy. You guys all deserve a cookie. gives all reviewers a cookie

2. Kelt, I know you're waiting for my Foster's fics. Don't worry! I have one in mind and I'll get it up soon. Heck, I might even put it up today! Don't hold me on that though, but I'll get it up. This not only goes for Kelt, but for all Foster's fans.

3. Just to let you guys know… New Camp Lazlo episode on Friday at 7:00 PM Central Time! I know, that wasn't important but I thought I'd let you guys know.

Anyways, on with the fic! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not Camp Lazlo. Joe Murray does.

Chapter 2: Phil the Zombie

**The zombie climbed out of its' grave. If you looked at it fully, you'd see that it was human, not animal. Its' skin was blue, pale and rotten. It had buck, brown, rotten teeth and his breath smelled like rotten fish. It had no hair and it was also wearing a Bean Scout uniform.**

**The zombie turned to its' grave stone. It looked at the words witch were a blurr, but from what he could make out read:**

**Phil Colins**

**1979-1999**

"**He was a good Scout of mine."- Al Lupus**

…

"**Phil?" the zombie asked himself aloud. "Phil."**

**Then Phil looked around. Why was he here? He kept looking until he spotted Camp Kidney. His yellow eyes narrowed. Phil knew what he was looking for now, and he ran towards Camp Kidney, or more importantly, Jelly Cabin. **

A/N: I know that was short and it didn't have much Camp Lazlo-ness in it but I want to tell you a bit about one of the zombies. There will be more Camp Lazlo stuff in the next chapter though. Please R&R but no flames.


End file.
